Halloween Party
by Mitzia
Summary: Isaka hosts a Halloween party at Marukawa and the Emerald department is invited. Unable to deny a request from the president, they all reluctantly come along, including some unexpected guests. What will happen at this party? Warning! Lemons in later chapters!


The day was October 31. For many, it was a special time for playing tricks and receiving treats as they dress up as either scary or cute creatures. For those who worked at Marukawa Shoten in the Emerald Department, it was a great night for a break after the cycle.

That is, until Isaka showed up.

"Hey everybody! How is work going?" Isaka cheered. As expected, there was the smell of death, sweat, and hard work in the dark room. The workers looked like zombies coming back to life.

"We finally finished," Ritsu Onodera sighed as he slowly sat up at his desk.

"That's great! Let's go!" Isaka said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Takano Masamune bellowed.

"Do you know what tonight is?" the president asked.

Shouta Kisa checked the date on his computer. "It's the thirty-first. Why?" he said.

"And what is on the thirty-first?"

The last member of the Emerald Department, Hatori Yoshiyuki, groaned as he answered. "Halloween."

"That is exactly right. What happens on Halloween?" Isaka asked.

"Trick-or-treating, dressing up, and watching terrifying movies," Kisa said, reminiscing about his trick-or-treating days.

"Just what exactly are you getting at?" Takano growled.

"Geez, Takano. You're so dense. We're having a Halloween party tonight! Be sure to come!" Isaka said. Before any of the editors could protest, the mischievous brunette left the room to tell the other departments.

"Goddammit! Just when we finished," Takano yelled.

"At least it's the end of the cycle," Ritsu mumbled.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Are you going to the party, Ricchan?" Kisa asked. Ritsu sighed as he said he would.

As much as everyone in the room hated the idea, they knew they had to come unless they wanted to face a consequence from the president. None of them were afraid because it was the president they were dealing with. It was because it was Isaka they were dealing with. Even before he took over his father's position, Isaka was always a pain in the ass for everyone.

"Then I guess I'll go," Takano said. He collected his things and stood up. "I'll see you all later." With that, Takano left and Ritsu soon followed. Hatori groaned and Kisa and him left.

Takano and Ritsu walked to the train station together. "Are you dressing up, Onodera?" Takano asked. Ritsu shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll put something together," he sighed. He tried to think of ideas of what he could mix and match, but all of his clothes were in heaps of dirty piles in his apartment. It would take some time to decide. "Are you?"

"I'll buy some toilet paper on the way home," the raven haired man said. Ritsu raised an eyebrow at the thought of his superior walking around with toilet paper wrapped around his lean body.

The two arrived at the train station and soon got on the train that took them to the closest station to their apartment complex. On the ride, Ritsu used his phone to look up simple costumes. They were mummies, cats, princesses, and others. Takano was going to be a mummy and there was no way Ritsu would wear another related to a skirt. He decided on the cat costume. All he needed were cat ears and a tail.

The train arrived at its destination and Takano went to the convenience store while Ritsu went home. He entered his apartment and carefully examined each of the messy piles.

He found a bag of pipe cleaners and twisted them to form a headband shape. He took two paper plates from a cabinet and a pair of scissors to cut them with. The brunette quickly cut small triangles out and colored them in with brown Sharpie. He taped them to the headband and placed it on his head.

A perfect fit as expected.

Onodera looked at the piles again and found an old brown shirt. It was dirty beyond belief and had some holes in it. He grabbed the scissors again and cut the shirt in half. He made small snips around the edges and tucked it in the back of his pants.

To add a finishing touch, he took a black marker and made three lines on each side of his face, creating the look of whiskers.

Ritsu looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged at the look. "Meh. Good enough."

The cat walked out of his apartment and walked back to the station. He didn't see his superior on the way. He was probably at the office or at home still. He waited for his stop and got off when they arrived.

Ritsu walked to Marukawa and was surprised at what he saw. It was dark except for the lit up jack-o'-lanterns. There were banners everywhere and mannequins of creepy clowns and other scary creatures. It definitely had a creepy atmosphere.

The cat walked deeper into the room and was greeted by a man in a multi-colored robe and bandana. Said man was none other than Isaka.

"Welcome to Marukawa, Ritsu!" he greeted.

"Isaka-san, what the hell are you?" Ritsu asked.

"I'm a fortune teller, can't you tell? Man your dense," Isaka pouted.

"If I did, I wouldn't ask," the cat mumbled.

"Anyway, enjoy yourself. There's candy, games, and beer. Scurry along now," the fortune teller said, leaving the cat alone in the creepy room. Ritsu sighed and found the table with Halloween themed snacks. He took a can of beer and drank it, waiting for the other guests.

"Stop touching the ears!" Ritsu heard someone yell. The door opened and Kisa walked in with a taller man behind him feeling the ears on Kisa's head. He was in a similar costume as Ritsu. He had a headband with white bunny ears pointed upward and a large amount of cotton balls on his lower back.

The man behind him wore an actual costume. It was a long cape with red on the inside and black on the outside. It was tied around a black tuxedo and he had fake fangs in his mouth. Somehow, it appeared he was sparkling.

"Hey Kisa," Ritsu said. Kisa gained his attention and waved back. The man behind him touched the ears again and got his hands slapped by the rabbit.

"Knock it off Yukina!" Kisa shouted.

The man pouted and followed Kisa to Ritsu. "Who's that?" Ritsu asked.

As Kisa opened his mouth to introduce him, the man lightly pushed him aside. "I'm Yukina Kou, Kisa's boyfriend."

Kisa and Ritsu stared wide eyed at the man as he smiled like it was nothing. The smallest man slouched and snatched the beer from the cat's hands. "I'm going to need this," he mumbled as he chugged down the drink.

Ritsu took another can and took a sip. The door opened again and it still wasn't Takano. Instead, it was Hatori and a smaller man in costumes.

Hatori wore a fluffy werewolf costume, though he just wore the head and hands. The smaller boy was smiling brightly and had on similar attire. He had a headband with floppy ears and thick brown gloves on his hands.

"Chiaki, you didn't have to come," Hatori said.

"Aww, but I want to meet Tori's friends!" the dog whined. Hatori sighed and Chiaki's eyes met Ritsu's. "Hey it's that editor!" Chiaki cheered, running over to Ritsu.

"Yoshino-san. It's nice to see you again. How have you been?" Ritsu asked, shaking the mangaka's hand.

"Fantastic! It's been years since I went to a Halloween party!" Chiaki said. His sapphire eyes traveled around the room, taking in every detail.

"Ahh!" Chiaki turned around and his eyes met those of the clown mannequin.

"What's with him?"

Chiaki turned around again and screamed. Behind him was a large man with tons of toilet paper wrapped around his entire body except for his eyes and some hair.

Every except for the mummy and dog laughed. Even Hatori did.

"What just happened?" Takano asked.

"You just scared the crap out of Yoshino-san!" Kisa laughed. Takano just shrugged and the fortune teller came into the room again.

"Welcome everyone! It's great to see you all…dressed up," Isaka said, looking at their "costumes." "We have a few games and tons of snacks, but first I'd like to try something.

"What do you want to do?" Hatori asked.

"Let me tell your fortunes!" Isaka said.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It'll be weird," Ritsu said.

"Ricchan, its Isaka-san on Halloween. Weird isn't even close to what it'll get," Kisa whispered to his co-worker.

"You're no fun. Fine then. Let's play some games!" Isaka cheered. The fortune teller escaped the room and brought in three small barrels filled to the brink with water. "This is bobbing for apples! It's a very popular party game in the States!" Ritsu cringed at the thought of bobbing for apples. Years prior, Onodera studied abroad in America and went to his fair share of parties. "That's right. I forgot Ritsu stayed in America for quite some time. Have you ever done this before?" Ritsu nodded. "Then you'll be one of the first three up! Who else wants to do it?"

Chiaki and Kisa raised their hands and pushed Ritsu towards the barrels. "How do we play?" the dog and rabbit asked excitedly.

"Hahaha! I'm glad you asked You have to find the apple in the barrel. There is only one and a ton of carved pumpkins to confuse you!" Isaka happily explained.

"That's not how you bob for apples!" Ritsu yelled.

"There's no point in arguing," Kisa whispered. Chiaki nodded in agreement and stood behind one of the barrels. The other two did the same and waited for the president.

"Ready? One, two, three, go!"

The three animals dunked their heads in the water at the same time. They felt the strange foods and tried to determine which one the apple was as fast as they could.

Kisa was the first to pull his head back with an apple in his mouth. Chiaki and Ritsu rose to see what was happening.

"Wow Kisa! That was fast. How did you find it so quickly?" Isaka asked.

"I just used my tongue to feel the different textures and that one was softer than the others," Kisa said.

"That is one skilled tongue you have," Isaka snickered. He glanced at Yukina who was blushing a bit, knowing what the president was trying to say,

"I'm surprised Onodera-san didn't find it first," Chiaki said.

"I'm not, knowing him in bed," Takano mumbled under his breath.

"Alright, let's start round two – Chiaki versus Ritsu. Go!" Isaka said.

The last two dunked their heads in the barrel. Both tried using their tongues to feel and got mouthfuls of water. Chiaki grabbed an item with his teeth and pulled it out. Ritsu came out for more air.

Chiaki realized the food in his mouth was a pumpkin and spit it out. He re-entered the barrel and took out another pumpkin. With one more try, he took out the apple by the stem.

"Wow, Ricchan is really bad at this," Kisa said. The other males nodded in agreement.

"All of you shut up!" Ritsu yelled. He walked away from the barrels and grabbed another beer.

"Now it's your turn!" Isaka cheered, pointing to Takano, Hatori, and Yukina. All three men smirked at the challenge. They walked over to the barrels and waited for Isaka to put in the apples. "Ready, one, two, three, go!"

The men ducked into the water, feeling around for the fruit. Takano used his tongue and felt pumpkin after pumpkin until he finally found the smooth skin of an apple. He pushed off the barrel and snatched the apple by the stem.

"Takano-san is pretty fast too," Chiaki said in amazement. Said man smirked at the third place recipient of the last round. Ritsu turned away and took another sip of his drink.

"Let's see who is faster," Tori or Yukina-san," Chiaki said.

"Go!"

Hatori and Yukina practically dove into the water. The first thing Yukina felt was the apple. He gently bit into it and swung backwards.

The water droplets on his face and falling out of his hair combined with his sparkly appearance made him look like a super model for a magazine. In his vampire costume, his sexiness could be lethal.

The men clapped for his victory, even Hatori. "Now that that's over, let's play another game! How about…"

Before Isaka could introduce a new game, a sea of guests in costumes flooded into the room all at once. Everyone was either scared or interested in the decorations. "Looks like we won't be able to play anything else," Isaka pouted. He left the Emerald department and tended to his other guests.

"What should we do now?" Ritsu asked.

"I think I have an idea," Kisa said. He looked at the many cans of beer on the table and slid about half of them closer to his colleagues. "Let's play a drinking game, you, me, and Yoshino-san."

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. For every can Yoshino-san drinks, I'll drink two," Kisa said. He glanced over at Ritsu to see how many he'd drink.

"I-I'll drink three for each can Kisa-san drinks!" Ritsu said. He desperately wanted to redeem himself from the apples.

"Now this is what I call a party," Kisa cheered.

"Kisa-san, should you really do this?" Yukina asked his lover. Takano placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them be. Let's see how this'll turn out," he whispered.

Chiaki, Kisa, and Ritsu each grabbed a can and tapped them together. The dog opened the can and chugged it down. Once he finished, the rabbit opened two and drank them. The cat, now regretting what he had said, opened six cans - three for each of Kisa's two. It took maybe five minutes, but Ritsu was able to drink them all.

"You okay, Ricchan?" Kisa asked.

"I'm fine. Go Yoshino-san," Ritsu slurred. His words were unconvincing, but Chiaki grabbed another can. He had it easy, being the first one to drink.

After a half hour, nearly every can of beer was gone. Chiaki drank four more cans. Kisa had drank eight and poor Ritsu had twenty-four.

Ritsu was beyond wasted. He was swaying in every direction and fell on his ass. Kisa and Chiaki who were also drunk, laughed so hard that they feel on the floor.

"Okay, now it's time for you to go nighty night," Takano said, throwing his drunk lover over his shoulder.

"You too, Chiaki," Hatori said, picking up the mangaka.

"And you, Kisa-san," Yukina said, picking up Kisa bridal style.

The men all walked out the door and headed to their homes.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I think this was an interesting story idea, so I turned it into...this...I've never been to a Halloween party, so I had little to no ideas on what they should do. Anyway, the next three chapters will be lemons, so be prepared~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
